Eat Me
by rurokun
Summary: Rukia in a room full of bunnies is one thing. Putting Ichigo in there... Well, that's another story. M for smexy touching and heated grappling. IchiRuki


_**This has sex. **_

_**So, if you don't like sex, don't read this.**_

_**Kthxbye.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Dammit! Where the hell did that Riruka girl go?'<em>

Rukia had been stumbling over bunnies for the past 20 minutes, trying to find the girl with the long pink pigtails who had trapped her inside this peculiar, but fascinating room. She had to admit, the bunnies were cute.

"Riruka! I'm tired of playing games! Show yourself!" Rukia exclaimed, clutching her zanpakuto in one hand and a small pink bunny in the other.

"You never answered my question. What is your relationship with Kurosaki Ichigo?" Riruka's voice traveled all the way to Rukia from who knows where. Rukia, on the other hand, was puzzled.

Her relationship... with Ichigo.

_'He's a baka. A strawberry baka.'_ Rukia though, puffing up her cheeks indignantly. She would never admit anything she didn't want to. Her relationship with Ichigo was...

She couldn't explain it. More than friends, less than lovers. She wasn't so sure she was fully content with that, but what did it matter? Ichigo already has someone who's in love with him. Orihime was beautiful, smart, and kind. However...

The thought of Ichigo falling for Orihime...

_'I feel terribly sick now...'_

Rukia just wanted to get the hell out of there. Perhaps resting might be good for her. She hid herself between two large bunnies, and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Giving up already? Ha! I knew you couldn't handle it, Kuchiki!" Riruka said, smirking. After hearing no reply, she frowned. Suddenly, she felt the reiatsu of another person enter the room.<p>

"Rukia?"

Riruka gasped. She could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Rukia? Where are you?" I felt your reiatsu suddenly drop, so I became worried. God, what is with this room?"

'If Ichigo was able to enter this room, then that means... Yukio..." She had to admit, the stupid boy was beginning to grow on her.

"Rukia? Where are you?"

_'Damn you, Kuchiki! I'll win next time. You'll see!'_ Riruka huffed and left, hoping the brat was alright.

* * *

><p>"Rukia! Where are you?"<p>

Ichigo was frantically looking for the petite shinigami, tripping over those damn stuffed animals and having to ignore those beady eyes looking at him from every angle.

"Rukia..." Ichigo was getting scared now. Where could that midget be? She's not that big, what with those dainty arms and legs, short ebony hair, sapphire blue eyes...

Not paying attention to where he was stepping, he slipped on a green bunny, falling on his side.

"Dammit!" He exclaimed. That girl was making him lose his concentration. She already consumed most of his mind everyday, with her strong voice, impish smile, and caring personality. She was all he thought about.

_'Rukia...'_ He strained to find her reiatsu.

"Mmm..."

The sound broke his concentration once more. It sounded close by. He peeked over the bunny he was behind, and his eyes widened.

Lying there was none other than Rukia herself. Eyes closed, she had locks of black hair stuck to her face. Nevertheless, she looked stunning. Her small lips were opened ever so slightly, forming a pout. Her hands were above her head, and her legs were folded just so.

But, something else had caught his attention. Assuming she got a little hot, Rukia's shinigami robe was pooled around her thighs, showing off her snow white legs. The neckline was also pulled down dangerously low, until it reached the middle of her chest. Ichigo swallowed a nervous lump in his throat. Here was a beautiful girl, ripe for the taking. And Ichigo wasn't doing a goddamn thing.

He tugged nervously at his robe, feeling his body temperature rise tenfold. He was torn between waking her up, or taking her right there and then.

_'What am I thinking? Rukia would hate me if I ever tried anything with her. I can't just take advantage of her like this.'_

He ran a hand through his orange locks and sighed. Taking a seat next to her, he pushed her bangs out of her face. Then, with some difficulty, he gently fixed her shinigami robe, making sure he didn't wake her up.

He looked at her and smiled. She really was gorgeous. He couldn't help but gaze at her beauty. He played with a lock of her hair, feeling its soft texture. He wanted to touch much more than her hair, but it would have to do for now.

Suddenly, she rolled over and moaned slightly.

_'A nightmare...?'_

Rukia moaned once more. This time, she mumbled three little words that broke Ichigo's self control.

"Ichigo... Eat me..."

Ichigo stared at the girl, both in shock and disbelief. He lightly slapped himself in the face to see if he was dreaming.

"Ah... Ichigo... Touch me..."

Ichigo was this close from taking her, but still didn't make any advances. She could've said the wrong name, or the wrong phrase. The only thing he knew is if she said anything else, he was going to crack.

"Ichigo... Love me..."

And there it was.

He leaned in and kissed her. Oh, God. Those lips were to die for. He wanted to touch her everywhere, to learn each and every dip and curve of Rukia's body. He began pulling down her robe until he could see her chest binding. He kissed every area he uncovered, feeling her silky smooth skin on his lips. At that moment, she woke up.

She looked down to see the guy she loved kissing her body, and unintentionally forming goosebumps on her body. She gasped, and pushed him away.

"I-Ichigo! What are you doing?" She yelled out in surprise. She covered her chest with her robe and blushed.

"I can't take it anymore, Rukia. I'm at my breaking point." Ichigo said, inching his way closer to her once more.

"W-What do you mean?" She blushed harder, scooting away even farther.

"I love you, Rukia."

She stared at him. "Liar."

"Want me to prove it?" He quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her again. She couldn't help but melt as he slipped his pink tongue inside her mouth. They pulled apart as quickly as they began, a wet popping noise filling the silence of the room.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia gasped, her face burning up. She really hoped this wasn't a dream, and if it was, she never wanted to wake up ever again if her dream life was going to be like this forever.

"Rukia... I love you... Be mine, please..." Ichigo whispered into her ear. He began nibbling a trail down her neck, smelling the freshness of her skin. He began devouring her collarbone, its spicy sweetness driving him insane.

Rukia couldn't help but shiver in pleasure. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Touch him everywhere, to rub their bodies together until the unique scents of each of their skin were mixed. Oh, dammit. She was feeling extremely embarrassed right now.

"I-Ichigo, please..." She stammered incoherently. She was a hot mess, with her blushing face and hiked up robe. She prayed that Nii-sama wouldn't magically appear, or they would be in for a world of hell.

"Please, what?" He said airily, trailing his lips from her collarbone to her shoulder.

"Stop teasing me, baka!" She exclaimed, her voice cracking a bit after he nipped her roughly.

He smirked. Lying her on her back, he began to drag down the top of her robe, until he could see her chest wrap. He was contemplating on whether to rip it or unwrap it, when Rukia began squirming.

"I-Ichigo, I feel uncomfortable."

His lips swooped down to hers. "Why is that?"

"Y-You keep staring at my chest! Is it really that unsatisfying?"

Ichigo blinked. "What do you-"

"I'm nothing compared to Orihime. Why do you love me and not her?" Rukia moved her head to the side, her face becoming blotchy.

Ichigo stared at her in surprise. He had always thought of Orihime as a close friend, basically like a sister he cared about very much. He loved her, but his love for Orihime was not even close to to his love for Rukia. He never really was into big chests or anything like that. He looked down at Rukia.

Petite, fragile, snow white skin. These were things that turned him on, not big boobs and curvy figures. He loved the way Rukia's chest looked. He loved the way her legs were so tiny and doll like. He loved the way her eyes complimented her lips, which complimented her skin. Everything. Just everything about her was intoxicating.

Ichigo suddenly brought her up to him and embraced her.

"I-Ichigo?" Rukia stammered.

"I love Orihime, as my sister. I love you, as my lover." He nuzzled his face into her neck.

Rukia blushed. "Really?"

"Really."

Rukia smiled blissfully.

"Now... where was I?" Ichigo grinned, and tackled Rukia to the ground once more. He finally decided to just rip the damn chest wrap, because that was the quickest way to her perfect little chest. The wrap had fallen apart easily, and Rukia blushed.

"Don't worry. You're beautiful." Ichigo whispered in her ear.

"T-Thank you." Rukia murmured.

Ichigo grinned, and began a trail from her small ear, to her chest. Right when he was about to latch his mouth on her pretty little breast, she covered herself.

"Take off your robe." She said, looking away to the side.

Ichigo smirked. "A bit forward, eh?" He slipped off his robe, and watched as her face turned a darker shade of crimson.

"Now, may I continue?" He licked his lips as his smirk widened. She put her small arm over her eyes, and nodded, biting her lip.

He started off with her left breast. Ah, she was soft. Soft and warm and sweet. Just like a chocolate truffle, his favorite kind of candy. He felt her whimper and shiver in delight, tempting him even more so. He then went to her right breast, which was as sweet, if not sweeter, than her right one. Wanting to up the ante a bit, he used his sharp teeth, and she cried out.

"Ichigo!" She exclaimed, slowly losing control of her body. She couldn't take it. She felt like she was about to burst at any second.

Ichigo laughed airily. He continued using his teeth, and she continued to pour out whines, whimpers, and moans from her mouth like there was no tomorrow. Finally, Ichigo had pulled down the rest of his robe, until all there was left was his thin hakata.

"I-Ichigo..." Rukia blushed, her eyes beginning to wonder what was under that hakata.

"Hmmm?" Ichigo hummed, his hand reaching under her robe to trace the hem of her panties.

"I-I'm nervous." She said, her eyes shifting from one side, and then to the other.

"Don't worry. Believe or not, I'm pretty damn nervous, too."

Rukia looked at him, and noticed that although he was grinning, his cheeks were a bright scarlet. She caressed his face, and kissed his cheek. "I'm ready."

"Alright. I'll try not to hurt you."

"Okay... I love you."

"I love you, too, midget." Ichigo smiled. He gently slipped her white panties off, and positioned himself on top of her.

"Oh, Rukia."

"What?"

"You smell really, really good right now. Did you know that?" Ichigo said, smirking.

"Wait, what... YOU PERVERT!" She yelled, her cheeks turning dark red.

He grinned, and then slowly pushed inside of her.

"Ah!" She exclaimed, feeling the small tear inside of her. She knew it would've hurt even more if she had been nervous. That's why he teased her, the dumbass.

"You're welcome." He said, kissing her nose.

"Yeah, whatever." She scowled, blushing.

"You know, you feel really hot on the inside. All hot, soft-"

"Shut up! Just go!" She exclaimed, blushing harder.

"Whatever you say." He thrust inside of her again.

"Ahh!" She yelled, tightening her grip on Ichigo's back. He began thrusting inside of her again, earning embarrassing moans and mewls from Rukia.

"I-Ichigo! Ah!~" Rukia moaned.

Ichigo felt her nails dig into her back. He didn't mind. It just turned him on more.

"Hah... Rukia..." He panted, smirking. He was almost at his climax, and could tell she was almost at hers, as well.

"I-Ichigo... I-I'm so close..." She panted, her face hot, sweaty, and erotic.

"That just means I'll have to try harder, eh?" He grinned, and thrust inside of her again.

"Ahh!~" She moaned, her face turning a darker shade of scarlet.

"Rukia..." He continued to push inside of her, until she was full of him, and he of her.

"I-Ichigo.. I-I'm..!" She let out a breathless scream as she finally reached her climax. He grunted, slowly pulled out, and plopped on top of her.

They both caught their breath as they rested, the sound of their heartbeats resonating through both of their bodies.

"Great... Now I smell like sweat and sex..." Rukia muttered.

Ichigo laughed. "Yeah, well, so do I."

Rukia sighed. "I wish I could just take a nap and-"

"Alright, Kuchiki! I'm back!"

"Oh, God! Not her, again!" Rukia steamed.

"Riruka?" Ichigo shuddered. He wasn't exactly a fan of the pink haired girl.

"Hmm... I sense two people in here... I-Ichigo?"

"How can she tell? Dammit, I'm going to kill a bitch!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I won't stop until I find both of you! So you two better come out!"

"Get dressed!" Rukia whispered, slipping on her panties and shinigami robe.

"This sucks." Ichigo pouted, throwing on his hakata and robe.

"I'll stay here. I really want to slap her." She twitched in anger.

"I left Ginjou unconscious, but I bet he's awake right now."

Rukia looked upset, so Ichigo gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey, I love you." Ichigo grinned.

"I love you, too." Rukia smiled.

He smiled, and quickly left.

Then, she grimaced.

_'Damn you, Riruka.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you enjoyed. <strong>_

_**I swear to Jeebus, this took me forever to write. **_

_**I had to copy it from my iPod to my computer, and then continue writing it, and ALKGJALSDKJGADJLAKG.**_

_**Roro-chan~**  
><em>


End file.
